Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to operate and maintain a liaison office at the Cancer Chemotherapy Center, Japanese Foundation for Cancer Research, in order to provide a mechanism for close collaboration in pre-clinical and clinical cancer chemotherapy programs of the Japanese Cancer Chemotherapy Center and the United States National Cancer Institute; gather and exchange clinical and experimental scientific knowledge and materials for further development of cancer chemotherapy; foster close collaboration involving new anticancer drugs, especially those having novel structures, natural products, biological response modifiers and other materials collected mainly from universities and other institutions including those of chemical of pharmaceutical companies, and increase the in-put into the chemotherapy program at the National Cancer Institute, National Institutes of Health, U.S.A.